29 December 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-12-29 ; Comments *The first of the two-part 1995 Festive Fifty, recorded at Peel Acres. *Start of show: "Thanks very much, Pete (Tong). This programme comes to you live from Peel Acres in the heart of the East Anglian badlands." *John thinks his musical reference to the Six-Five Special will mean nothing to anybody younger than 45: this is what he is talking about. *Track listing completed with reference to Lorcan's Home Page: many thanks to him. *John's daughter Flossie reads out the numbers from 36 to 33 and then absents herself. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Big Eye: 'Beelzedub (CD-The Hidden Core)' (Hydrogen Dukebox) # :(JP: 'I was going to play you a different track, actually, and then just before the programme started, I listened to it again and there was a rude word in it, and not at all a Christmassy word either.') *Chuck: 'Deep (7")' (Fire) *Royal Kushite Philharmonic Orchestra: 'Omo (Compilation LP-Foundation Of Roots In Dub Vol. 1)' (Roots) # :(JP: 'A decidedly post-Christmas Peel Acres. I keep hoping that a child will appear in the studio here and say, "Hey Dad, how about a bit of trifle or a glass of wine?" Actually, I couldn't eat any trifle in a million years, but a glass of wine would go down nicely, but I don't think it's going to happen.') *Chug: 'Golden Mile (CD-Sassafras)' (Flying Nun) :(JP: 'I have a kind of dim memory that back in the 1950s or some stage, I owned an LP which was a stereo testing LP by Billy Mure, and it featured guitars and jetplanes mixed together, rather excitingly, and probably worth a great deal of money now, but alas, I no longer have a copy of it.') *Billy Mure: 'Chopsticks Guitar (Compilation CD-Incredibly Strange Music Vol. II)' (Asphodel) *Madame Dubois: 'Ignition (12 inch-Ignition/Ascent)' (Reaction) # *Thee Ultra Bimboos: 'Who Stole My Underwear? (7"-Absolutely Fabulous)' (Trash Can) *(10.30 p.m. news-edited out) *LFO: 'Them (2xLP-Advance)' (Warp) # *Them: 'My Lonely Sad Eyes (LP-Again)' (Decca) *Cub Koda: 'Random Drug Testing (LP-Abba Dabba Dabba: A Bananza Of Hits)' (Schoolkids) *Brimstone: 'Action (12 inch)' (Kickin' Underground Sound) # *Dave Clarke: 'The Woki (Promo CD-Archive 1)' (Deconstruction) # *Milk Money: 'Leash (CD-Wheelie)' (Wicked Disc) *Ken Nordine: 'Lavender (CD-Colors: A Sensuous Listening Experience)' (Asphodel) # 1995 Festive Fifty: Numbers 50-27 :(JP: The number 50 record caused me a great deal of anxiety, because I knew I'd got it, and it was much requested at the time that I played it earlier in the year, but could I find it in the chaos of Peel Acres? I could not, until a few days ago.') *'50': Safe Deposit, 'You Can't (12 inch-Network Analysis Vol. 1)' (Urban Trance) # :(JP: 'Never did manage to find out very much about that.') *'49': Fall, 'The Joke (LP-Cerebral Caustic)' (Permanent) :(JP: 'No strangers to the Festive Fifty. Well, you've got to say something, haven't you?') *'48': Dreadzone, 'Life, Love And Unity (LP-Second Light)' (Virgin) # :(JP: 'Top quality stuff...It's always difficult to know which mix you ought to play on these occasions, whether you ought to seek out some obscure mix which was only available on the B side of a 12 inch in Norway, or something like that, but we've stuck by and large...well, we haven't always, but on this particular occasion, we've stuck with the LP version...This is your all-important number 47.') *'47': Bis, 'School Disco (7 inch-Disco Nation 45)' (Chemikal Underground) :(JP: 'At number 46, as I mentioned earlier on, one of the heroes of the year, as far as this programme's concerned.') *'46': Dave Clarke, 'Thunder (12 inch-Red Three)' (Deconstruction) # :(JP: 'One of the musical highlights of the entire year was the Camden Live Event which we brought you with Dave Clarke working live along with Zion Train and Solar Race, a considerable treat. :This is The Festive Fifty on Radio 1 coming live to you from Peel Acres: a rather abandoned Peel Acres as it is at the moment, because our Flossie and William just drove out for some reason, trying to see I think if the chip shop is still open. Frankly, I hope that it is. :At number 45, one of several records which crop up each year in the Festive Fifty which have never been featured as far as I can remember in the programme. Nothing wrong with that at all, as long as it doesn't happen too often, otherwise it makes me look a bit of a fool, to be honest.') *'45': Garbage, 'Vow (7 inch)' (Discordant) :(JP: 'Time to go over straight away to our immediate self-correction department, because I found a press release in the record which reads thus: "Vow is Garbage's first single. It was featured on CD Magazine Volume in December 94, and was picked up by John Peel and Steve Lamacq at Radio 1. This prompted a release on March 20 on newly-formed indie label Discordant", so I was wrong about that. 10 December 1994 :And here's the number 44 record, which I suspect if it had been released a little earlier in the year would have come a great deal higher.') *'44': D.O.S.E. featuring Mark E. Smith, 'Plug Myself In-Nero Mix (7 inch)' (Coliseum/PWL International) *(10.30 p.m. news) *'43': Ash, 'Angel Interceptor (CD single)' (Infectious) *'42': Harvey's Rabbit, 'Is This What You Call Change? (7 inch)' (Rotator) *'41': Leftfield, 'Afro-Left (CD-Leftism)' (Liberation) # *'40': Pavement, 'Father To A Sister Of Thought (CD-Wowee Zowee)' (Big Cat UK) *'39': Solar Race, 'Not Here (7 inch)' (Silvertone) *'38': Van Basten. 'King Of Death Posture-Attack Version (12 inch)' (Brute) # :(JP: 'One of the best Festive Fifties in quite a while, this, I reckon. :At number 37, a track that's live...I mean, really live!') *'37': Billy Bragg, 'Northern Industrial Town' (Peel Session) From session #8, recorded live on-air in the studio on 13 October 1995. :(JP: 'Flossie's joined me so that she can read out the numbers.') *'36': Cornershop, '6 A.M. Jullander Shere (CD-Woman's Gotta Have It)' (Wiiija) *'35': Dreadzone, 'Captain Dread (CD-Second Light)' (Virgin) # *'34': PJ Harvey, 'To Bring You My Love (CD-To Bring You My Love)' (Island) :(JP: 'You may recall the last time that Polly Jean did a session for the programme a couple of years ago, she said, "Any time you want a session, or for us to come into the studio and play live, just give us a ring." We have tried to do that, but unfortunately of course, we've not been able to get past her management, so I understand it, but we'll keep working at it anyway and hope that we can.') *'33': Stereolab, 'Pop Quiz (CD-Music For The Amorphous Body Study Center)' (Duophonic) Album credited to 'Charles Long & Stereolab'. The track actually played was a version of "The Extension Trip" from Melody Maker's "Reading Present" cassette, which was mislabelled as "Pop Quiz". Peel later admitted that he'd once played the wrong track on a Festive Fifty countdown but only one person had pointed it out - he didn't name the track, but it was probably this one. : (JP: 'Never been entirely sure whether Stereolab counted as Britpop. I suspect that they probably don't: they just count as good in my book.') *'32': Spare Snare, 'Bugs (7 inch)' (Prospective) *(11.30 p.m. news) *'31': Pulp, 'Underwear' (Peel Session) This session was recorded and broadcast in 1994, and a track from it had already featured in that year's Festive Fifty. Moreover, it had been given an official release on 'A Different Class' by this time, so John's reasons for using this version are mystifying. :(JP: 'Our Flossie's gone off again, and says she'll do the numbers when we get to the Top 10. That says an awful lot, I think, about today's young people: I don't know what you think. Probably being one of them, you wouldn't agree.') *'30': Fall, 'Bonkers In Phoenix (LP-Cerebral Caustic)' (Permanent) :(JP: 'Not one of my favourite Fall tracks, it must be said, but obviously one of yours, and this is your Festive Fifty and not mine.') *'29': Flaming Stars, 'Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'First heard in session on this programme: you've got to do some unpleasant bragging from time to time.') *'28': Hole, 'Violet (LP-Ask For It)' (Caroline) :(JP: 'There's some dispute over which year that it originally came out on record, it's been out so many times and in so many different forms, but this, the version that was definitely released last year but recorded for our programme in 1991, so certainly eligible on that score.') *'27': Pulp, 'Disco 2000 (LP-Different Class)' (Island) :(JP: 'Well, I've said it before and I'll say it again, 'A Different Class' would have been perceived I think as a great LP whatever time it had been released in the last thirty years....There may be more tracks from this LP, more tracks by Pulp in the remainder of the Festive Fifty, but you'll have to wait until this afternoon, between 5 and 7, to discover that.') *DJ Trace: 'By Any Means Necessary (12 inch)' (Dee Jay Recordings) # Tracks marked # available on File d File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1995-12-29 parts one & two *b) ff95.1.1 & 2, ff95.2.1 *c) John Peel Show 29Dec95 Parts 1 to 5 *d) Dat_099_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:46:25, 00:46:27 *b) 00:47:03, 00:46:27, 00:50:00 (to 00:22:05) *c) 00:39:34, 00:33:43, 00:38:55, 00:34:40, 00:29:09 *d) 04:05:03 (02:32:35 to 03:46:26) ;Other *a) Excellent VBR quality: ends in the middle of number 31. *b) Excellent quality at 256 kbps. Starts at Festive 50, though and misses Peel's introduction to number 50. Show recording ends at 00:22:05 of third file. *c) 192 kbps. Complete show. Many thanks to Peel Mailing List user mr_maudlin. *d) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 099 ;Available *a) See IAP's Tapes *b) Part One, Part Two, Part Three *c) Mediafire part 1, part 2, part 3, part 4, part 5 *d) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:IAP's Tapes Category:Max-dat Tapes